This invention relates to condensate trap installations situated in pipelines.
Condensate traps are commonly provided in steam lines for the purpose of discharging condensed water from the steam line while minimizing the escape of steam.
A steam trap typically comprises a housing which accommodates a valve and an actuator for opening and closing the valve in response to conditions in the steam line. The steam trap housing may also accommodate a strainer to prevent dirt from reaching the steam trap valve, and a check valve in order to prevent reverse flow through the steam trap. The steam trap itself is fitted in the steam line typically between flanges. Isolating valves may also be required in the steam line so that the steam trap can be isolated if it is to be removed for servicing or replacement.